the Sailor Scout of Destruction
by megami juhachigou
Summary: This is the first fic I *ever* wrote way back in 7th grade (O_O, that’s *really* old…). It’s an AU, where I created a different Sailor Saturn then the Saturn we all know and love. Its *really* funny at some parts, and *really* stupid at some parts a
1. Act 1

Disclaimer - I don't own BSSM, and I never will. I do own the chars Margi, Mateo, Amethyst, Jade, all the Japanese politicians and anchormen (well, in the story at least, I don't feel like naming them all) and Super Captain Amazing Man and Quarg.   
A/N - This is the first fic I *ever* wrote way back in 7th grade (O_O, that's *really* old…). It's an AU, where I created a different Sailor Saturn then the Saturn we all know and love. Its *really* funny at some parts, and *really* stupid at some parts and a *major* AU in all parts.   
Since this is not meant to be in chapters (I just split it up according to acts) there will not be any more disclaimers or author's notes in the beginnings.   
Explanation of the AU ***Please read, or you won't get this fic at all*** - This takes place AFTER the Sailormoon S Movie (ya know, with that astronomer that Luna falls in love with and Snow Kaguya) but it also takes place as if the ENTIRE S SERIES NEVER HAPPENED, so we never meet Saturn, Tomoe, Mistress9, the Witches5, the whole bunch. Also, Serena and Darien never got together, so they aren't dating yet.   
The Sailor Scout of Destruction by megami_juhachigou   
Also note, this is in playscript form. If you ever want to get your friends together and perform it *bursts out into insane laughter* just mail me and tell me so and give me credit. *bursts into more laughter* perform it…that's a good one…..   
Act 1 - Scene 1   
Morning in SERENA's classroom at Crossroads Junior High. KIDS are sitting in desks, some talking; MISS HARUNA is sitting at her desk. Bell rings.   
Narrator - It's the first Monday back from Winter break, and after their last battle with Princess Snow Kaguya, the Sailor Scouts are ready to go back to their normal lives, including school. The three new, older scouts have them somewhat confused, but Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Rini- as well as Luna, Artemis and Diana- have decided to have a meeting after their classes to talk about them, and to decide whether they're friend or foe. At the moment, we join Serena's classroom where, hopefully, Serena will be soon.   
Miss Haruna - Children, as most of you- (SERENA rushes in and sits at her desk, huffing) Serena, you're late again?!   
Serena - (slides down under desk so only top of face is seen) Sorry, Miss H., but I was really tired and- (interrupted)   
Miss Haruna - No more excuses, Serena. I'm afraid I'll have to give you a detention. (Pulls yellow slip out of desk, walks over, and slaps it on SERENA's desk.)   
Serena - But Miss H.- (interrupted)   
Miss Haruna - No more "buts". This is the third time you've been late this week. (walks back to desk)   
Kids - (snickering and ad-lib) Good old Serena, late as ever; is she ever on time?; etc.   
Miss Haruna - Now, as I was saying before someone interrupted me, today you will be taking your entrance exams. Put everything on the floor and take out a #2 pencil. This should pretty much take all day, which will leave me with time to get ready for my date tonight.   
Serena - (to herself) Entrance exams! I completely forget!   
Melvin - I hope you remembered to study, Serena. I spent almost all week at the library going over all my notes.   
Molly - Oh, shut up, Melvin. I'm sure she studied. (to SERENA) Didn't you?   
Serena - Of course I studied; what do you think I am, stupid? (to audience) Oh well, I might as well get it done and over with.   
Act 1: Scene 2   
Later in the morning at the Main Street Café. Enter AMARA, MICHELLE, and TRISTA, each holding a coffee cup, sit down and drink silently while narrator is talking and few moments afterwards.   
Narrator - Serena and her friends aren't the only ones wondering about their mysterious colleagues. Amara, Michelle, and Trista spent many an hour in conversation, or more like in argument, about the proposed partnership between the two groups of super-heroines. Whereas Michelle is all towards the union of all the scouts, Amara is completely against it, saying that the group is too juvenile to be of any help. Trista, so far, has managed to neutral in the dispute, but sooner or later, she'll have to choose between one side and the other. Let's join them as they have another rendezvous at their usual meeting place, the Main Street Café.   
Michelle - I still think they could be a great asset to us. (takes a sip of espresso)   
Amara - (angrily) We don't need them. They'd just hold us back.   
Michelle - Oh, come on, Amara. Be reasonable.   
Amara - I am being reasonable. (takes a big drink of coffee) Call me stubborn, but I don't want to have to turn to a few fourteen-year-olds for help. and the little one- Small Lady, is that what you call her, Trista?- well, how old is she, eight?   
Michelle - Would Queen Serenity have wanted it to be this way?   
Trista - Queen Serenity's not here. We're on our own, and so are they.   
Amara - They wouldn't be able to handle it. (more coffee) Probably just run home to their mommies. (MICHELLE rolls eyes) They haven't been through what we've been through. They don't know what it's like to lose a member of the team.   
Michelle - Oh, Amara, you always seem to bring this up.   
Amara - Margi was a good friend of mine.   
Michelle - Well, anyway, how do we know they haven't?   
Trista - During the time of the Silver Millennium, there was only the nine of us. In these times, there is the three of us, and they have five. They couldn't have lost someone, because of the simple fact that there is no one to lose.   
Michelle - Let's compromise. Let them make the first move- if they come to us, we'll work together; if they don't, we'll just keep things the way they are. (AMARA snorts, more coffee)   
Trista - (to audience) Times are definitely changing. If the Sailor Scouts can't collaborate, who knows what could happen?   
Act 1: Scene 3   
RINI enters w/ small bag skipping. MATEO is already on screen w/ figures or entering or on other side before RINI.   
Rini - (singing) La, la la, la la. I get to go home early. (stumbles over toy)   
Mateo - Watch out, you klutz! You almost broke it!   
Rini - (gets up) Huh?   
Mateo - Who are you, anyway?   
Rini - My name's Rini. What's yours?   
Mateo - Mateo. (pauses) Shouldn't you be in school?   
Rini - We got out early because of the older kids' exams. What about you? You don't go to my school.   
Mateo - I'm home schooled. My mum teaches me stuff.   
Rini - What are you doing?   
Mateo - Playing super heroes. (pause) You wanna play with me?   
Rini - Sure. How do you play?   
Mateo - You see this guy here? (holds up red toy) He's Super Captain Amazing Man. He's the good guy. and this guy here, (holds up purple toy) he's the bad guy, Quarg. Super Captain Amazing Man is a super hero, and- (interrupted)   
Rini - But he's not real! The Sailor Scouts are the only true super heroes.   
Mateo - You be Super Captain Amazing Man. You can pretend he's Sailor Moon, if you want. I'll be Quarg. (changes to evil voice) My name is Quarg, and I'm going to take over the Universe! Ha, ha, ha! (laughs)   
Rini - Oh no, you're not! My name is Sailor Moon, and on behalf of the moon, I shall punish you!   
RINI and MATEO laugh and stage mouth until end of scene.   
  
Act 1: Scene 4   
At Park. RAYE, LITA, AMY, MINA, LUNA, ARTEMIS, and DIANA sitting and stage talking.   
Serena - (enters running) Sorry I'm late, guys.   
Raye - Are you ever on time?   
Luna - Well, as long as you made it; that's what counts.   
Artemis - When it comes to scout business, Serena, you should really be more punctual.   
Lita - So, about those other scouts, What should we do about them?   
Amy - Do we even know who they are?   
Luna - They are Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto.   
Mina - I remember Sailor Pluto. Wasn't she the Guardian of the Gate of Time?   
Artemis - Trista decided that having an open time gate was too tempting for evil, so she destroyed it.   
Luna - Back in the time of the Silver Millennium, you all worked together as a group of nine Sailor Scouts.   
Serena - (counts on fingers) But there's only eight of us, unless you include that little spore, Rini. (to herself) She is always trying to steal Darien away from me; I mean, who does she think she is, Raye or something?   
Raye - Excuse me!?   
Serena - Sorry, Raye. It's just, well, you did try to steal him away from me before.   
Raye - As if you ever had him in the first place!   
Luna - Oh, no. Here we go again.   
Serena - (wistfully) I just know someday he's going to profess his true love for me, and he'll gather me up in his arms, and- (interrupted)   
Raye - Yeah, and then you'll wake up.   
Serena - (out of the mood) Oh, Raye, you can be so pessimistic! (sticks out tongue and razzleberries RAYE)   
Raye - Oh, yeah? (razzleberries SERENA back)   
Luna - Cut it out you two; this is important!   
Mina - Hey, it's Sailor Saturn. That's who we're missing!   
Artemis - Good work, Mina. There was a Sailor Saturn, But she was killed in the battle between Queen Serenity and Queen Beryl.   
Luna - But didn't we declare Amara and Michelle… bereft of life as well?   
Lita - I guess you guys were wrong, then. Do you think you could be wrong about Sailor Saturn, too?   
Amy - But if they were wrong about Saturn, then where is she? (silence from all)   
Luna - (shakes head) Just forget about her. Now that we have Sailor Chibi Moon, we have nine scouts again.   
Artemis - Anyway, we have more important things to worry about.   
Lita - Is something going on?   
Luna - Artemis, Diana, and I were sensing some negative vibes around Catzi's Salon, so we tried to contact her, but we couldn't.   
Artemis - We couldn't reach Birdi, either. Both of them have mysteriously disappeared.   
Amy - I just played chess with Birdi on Saturday!   
Mina - and Catzi just did my hair yesterday, so it must have been recent.   
Serena - Yeah, your hair looks soo awesome! (puzzled) Hey, where's Rini?   
Diana - She never came home. I came here by myself. I was going to say something, but I didn't want to interrupt.   
Raye - Something bad could've happened to her. We better go find her!   
All run off stage. Black out.   
Act 1: Scene 5   
Negaverse space station. AMETHYST is alone looking out a big window. Low lighting possible.   
Amethyst - Soon the Universe will be no more; only the Negaverse will prevail. (heehee, stole that from Kunzite)   
Jade - (enters) We've arrived, Amethyst. The ship is hidden in a shadow of the moon. There's no way Earth's puny satellites can detect us; we're practically invisible.   
Amethyst - Good. We should begin to prepare. Is stage one under effect?   
Jade - Perhaps it would be better for you to talk to Margi. She knows all the details.   
Amethyst - Margi, enter!   
Margi - (enters from behind something) You called?   
Amethyst - Margi, How far along is our contrivance?   
Margi - I sent down Eclipse the moment we arrived. She should be back soon.   
Jade - You should get down there, as well. You don't want to be late for your first day of school, now, do you? (AMETHYST laughs)   
Margi - (bows) Consider me there. (exits swiftly)   
Jade - Are you positive that this will work?   
Amethyst - Trust me, Jade. Just because Beryl and Diamond failed miserably, doesn't mean we will. I just wish I could've been there when they annihilated Emerald. Ooh, that would've been sweet. She'd be begging to me: (girlie voice) 'Oh, Amethyst, dear, beloved Amethyst, stick up for me; don't let them kill me.' (end of girlie voice) and I'd be just like 'Beloved, is it? That's not what you called me when you stepped all over me to get Diamond's eye.'   
Jade - and I always thought you loved your sister.   
Amethyst - She knew how much I wanted to be part of Diamond's court. She stole all of my ideas and plans to con her way to the top. Diamond would've seen, but he was too gaga over Sailor Moon, to notice anything except for that little brat. Now I'm in the lead; I'm in control. (laughs)   
Jade - Don't become too power hungry, Amethyst. You're not the only one in control here, you know. Don't go bragging about power you haven't acquired, yet.   
Amethyst - Don't be such a worry wart, Jade. There's no way we can lose! Our plan is practically invincible.   
Jade - That's how Diamond's and Beryl's plans were shattered. They underestimated Earth, and the Sailor Scouts. Don't get arrogant.   
Eclipse - (enters) I have Catzi and Birdi, Masters. (motions w/ hand and CATZI and BIRDI enter as if under control)   
Amethyst - Ah, yes. I remember you two well. (turns to ECLIPSE) Where are the other ones, the other two sisters.   
Eclipse - Rubeus had had them killed. (actually, when I wrote this, I couldn't remember their names *everyone falls over anime style*)   
Jade - (nonchalantly) Really?   
Eclipse - Catzi and Birdi were saved because of the simple fact that they were traitors to the Negaverse.   
Amethyst - (walks over to CATZI and BIRDI) Don't worry. We'll make them loyal to us again.   
Catzi - (spits on AMETHYST) Don't even bother trying. We're human now; there's nothing you can do.   
Amethyst - I doubt that. (snaps fingers in circular motion) Sleep. (CATZI and BIRDI instantly fall asleep standing up) Very good, Eclipse. You will be rewarded. For now, though, I want you to ready for Margi's grand entrance.   
Eclipse - Of course. (exits)   
Jade - Everything's going according to plan, so far. Amethyst, get those two ready so they'll be of some use. This actually might work.   
Act 1: Scene 6   
RINI and MATEO are playing on step when SERENA. AMY, RAYE, LITA, MINA, LUNA, ARTEMIS, and DIANA enter.   
Amy - Rini, where have you been? We were all worried sick!   
Rini - Sorry, guys. I guess I got kind of carried away playing with Mateo.   
Everyone (except RINI and MATEO) - Mateo!?   
Mateo - That's my name. Got a problem with it or something?   
Raye - We had a very important meeting, Rini. You should have been there.   
Mateo - Meeting? Are you guys in a club? Can I join? Please?   
Serena - No, no, and no. Rini, what are you doing hanging around with this guy?   
Rini - Mateo's my friend.   
Lita - C'mon, Rini; it's time for you and Serena to go home. (takes RINI's hand)   
Rini - (as she walks away) Se ya later, Mateo. (waves)   
Diana - We were really worried about you. You should have told us where you were going.   
Rini - (angrily) I said I was sorry. No one said I had to come to the stupid meeting anyway. You know what I think about Luna P.   
Mina - Her name isn't Luna P, Rini; it's Trista.   
Rini - Whatever. I'm gonna go see Darien. (starts to exit)   
Serena - Hold on just a second, you little nitwit; didn't Mom want you to help her make dinner tonight?   
Rini - Okay, but that takes away your excuse to visit Darien, too.   
Serena - (laughs nervously) Did I say tonight? I meant next week (takes RINI's hand) C'mon, let's go. (both exit DIANA follows)   
Luna - I guess I should go follow them, then. Serena, Rini, Diana, and I will meet up with you all tomorrow, same place, same time.   
All - Right!   
Everyone exits. Black out.   
Act 1: Scene 7   
Darien's apartment. Doorbell rings.   
Darien - C'mon in. (SERENA, RINI, and DIANA enter) Hey, Meatball Head, what're you doing here?   
Serena - The only reason I'm here is because Rini wanted to see you and she shouldn't be walking around by herself this late. There are some crazy people out there, you know. and will you stop calling me that? Okay, so my hair looks like meatballs; I get that -   
Darien - Okay, Serena, don't freak out. (to RINI) Hey, Rini, what do you want?   
Rini - I didn't come to the meeting this afternoon, and Serena and her friends got all mad at me. I knew you wouldn't be mad at me, Darien.   
Serena - She spent all afternoon playing at a stranger's house. When she didn't show up, we were worried about her.   
Darien - Why don't you two stay for dinner? I'm making hamburgers.   
Serena - Sounds great! I'll go call Mom. (exits)   
Darien - (kneels down and puts his hands on RINI's shoulder) Rini, I know you don't want to trust Serena, but if you ever want to go back to the future, you're going to have to, even if she is a meatball head.   
Rini - (giggles) I guess your right. (hugs DARIEN)   
Darien - I better go finish dinner (exits)   
Rini - (walks around) Hey, Darien's got a pretty nice place. (starts looking at stuff on a table)   
Diana - Rini, this isn't your house. You shouldn't be snooping around.   
Rini - I'm just looking. (picks up a picture) A picture of Serena? Is Darien delusional or something?   
Serena - (enters) Mom said we could stay for dinner. I'm soo excited! (walks toward RINI) Hey, whatcha got there?   
Rini - Oh, nothing.   
Darien - (from kitchen) The burgers are done!   
Serena - Coming! (skips into kitchen)   
Rini - I'll talk to Darien about this later. (puts picture back on table goes into kitchen)   
Black out. End of Act one.


	2. Act 2

Act 2: Scene 1   
Next day at Crossroads Junior High. SERENA, AMY, LITA, and MINA are eating lunch outside.   
Serena - (stuffing her face w/ cookies) Oh, Lita, these cream cookies are the best! You have to give my mom the recipe!   
Mina - Will you stop stuffing your face with those cookies? People are staring!   
Serena - Let them stare; I don't care! (eats more)   
Margi - (enters acting shy) Hi, Lita; can I sit with you? (looks at SERENA, AMY, and MINA) Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know you were eating with your friends.   
Lita - Oh, it's okay. C'mon, sit down. (MARGI sits) Margi, this is Serena (indicates), Amy (indicates), and Mina (indicates). Guys, this is Margi; she's new here.   
Margi - Hi.   
Serena - New here, huh? Where'd you come from?   
Margi - My dad works for a Japanese lumber company that's based in Seattle. He gets transferred a lot. We used to live in Seattle, but now he's working in the central office in Tokyo.   
Mina - I'd love to live in America. I'll bet it's beautiful there.   
Margi - Actually, it's pretty smelly, especially in the big cities. (everyone giggles)   
Amy - I went to California on vacation once. It was soo hot and the beach was soo crowded!   
Margi - In Seattle, it rains a lot, all year, basically.   
Serena - Hey, Margi, all of us are going to get together this afternoon, and our friend Raye's going to be there, too. Why don't you come along with us.   
Mina - I don't know if that such a good idea, Serena. Margi still has to get used to things around here.   
Margi - Actually, I'd like to meet with you all. I'm sure your friend Raye is really nice, too. (changes subject) Do you guys know anything about this "Sailor Moon" I keep hearing about?   
Serena - Do I!? She's wicked cool, and soo beautiful; I wish I could be just like her.   
Lita - Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts fight crime and evil around here. Recently, Tokyo has had all these reports about aliens and UFOs and stuff, but the Sailor Scouts can handle it all.   
Miss Haruna - (from offstage) Time to come back in!   
Serena - Meet us here right after school, Margi! (LITA and MARGI exit) Mina, you were awfully rude to her back there, Mina. Why didn't you want her to come with us? She's seems nice to me; that's why I invited her.   
Mina - (whispers) Our meeting this afternoon is Sailor business! Rini, Artemis, Luna, and Diana will be there, too.   
Amy - I can contact Luna on the communicator. She'll tell the others not to come.   
Serena - I have an idea: Why don't we just tell Margi we're the Sailor Scouts; she really wanted to meet them.   
Amy and Mina - Serena!?   
Serena - Just kidding!   
Mina - I was getting some strange vibes from her, too.   
Amy - Do you think she could be the one who abducted Catzi and Birdi?   
Serena - No way! Margi way to nice to be a nega-creep.   
Mina - Still, let's watch her this afternoon. She could be up to something.   
Serena - You two are way too paranoid.   
Miss Haruna - (enters) Serena, Amy, other girl, this is NOT a social hour! Get inside!   
All exit. Black out.   
Act 2: Scene 2   
Enter SERENA, AMY, RAYE, LITA, MINA, and MARGI outside of Catzi's Salon.   
Serena - …and that's the arcade where Andrew works. Lita has a crush on him, you know.   
Lita - Serena! Shut up!   
Serena - Sorry! Guess that's supposed to be a secret. and that's Catzi's Salon. She can do your hair, nails, make-up, whatever. She's a really good stylist.   
Margi - Why is it closed?   
Raye - Catzi's, um, well, not feeling well, so she closed shop till she gets better.   
Margi - It's too bad; I'd have really liked to get hair styled there.   
Eclipse - (enters from salon) When I'm through with you brats, you won't have hair to style. (throws star at RAYE who dodges it easily)   
Serena - Amy, get Margi outta here! (AMY nods and leads MARGI away from scene but doesn't exit) Moon Prism Power, MAKE UP!   
Raye - Mars Star Power, MAKE UP!   
Lita - Jupiter Star Power, MAKE UP!   
Mina - Venus Star Power, MAKE UP!   
All Change in this order: RAYE, LITA, MINA, and SERENA.   
Margi - I can handle myself from here. (exits)   
Amy - Mercury Star Power, MAKE UP! (changes, runs back to others)   
Eclipse - Oh, look, it's the Sailor brats.   
Serena - and we're gonna take you down, nega-trash!   
Eclipse - My name's Eclipse, and I seriously doubt that. (chucks stars at LITA who leaps over them)   
Lita - Jupiter Thunder Crash! (ECLIPSE dodges and whacks LITA in back)   
Raye - Mars Fire Ignite! (ECLIPSE dodges and throws RAYE against wall of Salon)   
Mina - Venus Crescent Beam Smash! (ECLIPSE dodges and throws MINA to the ground)   
Amy - Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion! (ECLIPSE dodges and kicks AMY in the stomach)   
Eclipse - You Sailor idiots are pathetic!   
Margi - (enters as Sailor Saturn) Saturn Celestial Annihilation! (blast knocks ECLIPSE off her feet and into wall of Salon) You guys need a little help?   
Serena, Amy, Raye ,Lita, and Mina - (in unison) Sailor Saturn!?   
Margi - In the flesh.   
Serena - (shakes head) I better finish her off. (gets Moon Scepter ready) Moon Scepter - (interrupted)   
Margi - No! Let her go and warn the people who sent her. We're not gonna take anymore bull. (ECLIPSE exits)   
Raye - Why'd you do that? We could have had her!   
Margi - She wasn't doing anything. The Negaverse probably sent her here as a decoy. No use in killing a decoy.   
Amy - Where did you come from? Luna and Artemis said you were killed.   
Margi - It's a bit of a long story. Do you guys know Amara, Michelle, and Trista?   
Lita - They usually hang out at the Café on Main Street. We can go there, if you want.   
Margi - That would be a good idea, if you can take me. I'm kinda new 'round here.   
Serena - (walks up to MARGI and squints) Hey, aren't you Margi?   
Margi - Huh? How'd you know it was me? Who are you?   
Serena - Remember me, Serena?   
Margi - Hey, it is you! and that would make you all Lita, Amy, Mina, and Raye.   
Mina - No wonder I sensed strange vibes from you. I guess we never thought there where any more Sailor Scouts; besides Amara, Michelle, and Trista, of course.   
Margi - Back in the time of the Silver Millennium, there were many and multifarious Scouts: Ones from all of the planets, as well as Sailors Joy, Sorrow, Fear, Rage, Love, and the Sailor Scout of the Fourth Dimension. Now, they all live in alternate Dimensions, though, now. (those are all OCs of mine, just so ya know)   
Serena - Cool!   
All exit. Black out. End of Scene.   
Act 2: Scene 3   
At Main Street Café. AMARA, MICHELLE, and TRISTA are at their usual booth. Enter SERENA, MARGI, AMY, RAYE, LITA, and MINA.   
Margi - (puts hands over AMARA's eyes) Guess who? (TRISTA and MICHELLE are shocked.)   
Amara - (turns around) Margi!? What- but- how could you be- weren't you-   
Margi - I have a lot of explaining to do- to you and to them (indicates others)   
Serena - What happened with all of you?   
Trista - When Queen Serenity sent the Sailor Scouts to the future, she sort of miscalculated with the four of us. Whereas you five were reborn on Earth with no memory of the Silver Millennium, the four of us- Amara, Michelle, Trista, and myself- were sent unchanged to a Negaverse space station. We lived there, undiscovered, for fourteen years, working undercover to try and stop Queen Beryl if she ever tried to conquer the Earth. We never ate, never slept, never aged; it was as if we were in a time warp of some sort. However, we were eventually caught. Queen Beryl transported Amara, Michelle, and I to Earth, promising to execute Margi as an example of her power. We never actually saw it happen, but we assumed Beryl wouldn't joke about something like that; I guess we were wrong.   
Serena - Oh, how horrible!   
Margi - You weren't wrong, Trista. Beryl was completely prepared to destroy me; I just escaped and stowed away on a small ship that was traveling to one of the Negaverse colonies in a distant galaxy. I worked as a conveyor between communities until I could find a way to transport back to Earth.   
Serena - We should re-introduce you to our cats, Luna and Artemis, and Rini- she's Sailor Chibi Moon- and her cat Diana.   
Margi - (nods) Yes, I remember Luna and Artemis, but Rini and Diana, Who are they?   
Amy - Rini and Diana came here from the future, because Rini's mother is in trouble, but she can't go back until she's proved herself as a Sailor Scout.   
Lita - Our lives are a soap opera. (everyone laughs)   
Margi - So, do you all work together?   
Michelle - Well, not exactly. We weren't completely sure of each other's existence until only a short while ago.   
Raye - We're probably going to have to form a close bond to take down this new enemy.   
Amara - What new enemy!?   
Mina - We don't know exactly. We met one earlier, but it wasn't actually doing anything. Margi described it as a decoy.   
Michelle - We shouldn't talk here; is there somewhere we can go?   
Serena - We usually hang out at Lita's house.   
Amara - We'll meet there tomorrow at four o'clock after you get out of school. Bring the cats and the girl. (AMARA, MICHELLE, and TRISTA exit, followed by SERENA, AMY, RAYE, LITA, MINA, and MARGI)   
Act 2: Scene 4   
Negaverse Space Station. JADE is sitting on a throne of sorts while AMETHYST paces nervously.   
Jade - Don't worry so much, Amethyst; you'll give yourself wrinkles.   
Amethyst - You should be worrying more. Don't underestimate those Sailor brats. Beryl and Diamond did, and look at them now; they're dead. Becoming dead is not on my schedule.   
Jade - Margi seems to think she can handle it. (pause) and if she can't, oh well. Margi is expendable if it means we must sacrifice her in order to reach our final goal.   
Amethyst - I'm going to check on her, anyway. (pulls out a small device that looks like a compact, opens it, and presses a few buttons.)   
Margi (voice) - Yes, Amethyst?   
Amethyst - How are things going?   
Margi (voice) - Everything is going to plan. They accepted me just as you thought. Humans, so utterly predictable. We're meeting tomorrow at Jupiter's house at four. I'll be ready for Eclipse then, if you think it's been time enough.   
Amethyst - (nods) Yes, be expecting her, but not there. She'll be at the local gym gathering energy. Don't be afraid to destroy her if covering for her will jeopardize you. (closes communicator) Eclipse, enter!   
Eclipse - (enters and bows) Yes, my Queen?   
Amethyst - By ten o'clock a.m. Earth-time, I want you disguised as the lifeguard for the indoor pool at the Tokyo City Gym Center. Drain energy from everyone there. (ECLIPSE bows and exits)   
Jade - You're a mastermind, Amethyst.   
Amethyst - Don't get all sarcastic on me now, Jade. We just need some way to get rid of those Sailor tramps. Plus, we may just obtain some well-needed energy along the way. I have other plans for our final take-over.   
Jade - (gets up and walks over to AMETHYST) Would you mind letting me in on them? (takes her hand and kisses it) After all, we're stuck together in this little conspiracy.   
Amethyst - (pulls hand away from JADE) You'll find out soon enough. I'm going to send Catzi and Birdi to retrieve the Prince. I think they're ready.   
Jade - (shocked) What prince? You don't mean Beryl's lost son? You found him? Beryl searched for him her entire time in this galaxy!   
Amethyst - That's the one. He was actually pretty easy to find. I don't know what all the fuss was about. I told you I would have done well in Diamond's court. (exits)   
Jade - I don't think I'll ever understand her. (exits)   
Act 2: Scene 5   
Blacked out stage. RAYE, AMARA, MICHELLE, TRISTA, RINI, UNA, ARTEMIS, and DIANA are in Sailor Outfits on blacked out stage along with ECLIPSE dressed as a lifeguard. SERENA, AMY, LITA, MINA, and MARGI enter from back of audience.   
Margi - I can't wait to meet Luna and Artemis again. I wonder if they remember me at all. (small ringing noise)   
Serena - Hey! That's my communicator! Something must be up. (Pulls out compact and opens)   
Raye (voice) - Hey, Serena, you guys better get here quick! Something's happened at the Gym!   
Serena - What's up?   
Raye - Eclipse is here stealing energy. Some decoy, huh?   
Serena - We'll be right there.   
Reverts to stage, now with lights. ECLIPSE and RAYE, RINI, AMARA, MICHELLE, TRISTA, LUNA, and ARTEMIS are standing on opposite sides of stage. PEOPLE in swimsuits are lying down around ECLIPSE feet knocked out cold.   
Eclipse - (overly sweetly) Would you girls like a swim?   
Raye - Sorry, Nega-creep, we're not interested. Mars Fire Ignite!   
Eclipse - (dodges) So you know my identity, Sailor Brat. It's too bad you won't live to tell anyone!   
Amara - I'm afraid you'll be the only non-living one after this battle. World Shaking!   
Eclipse - (dodges) Don't be afraid; I won't hurt you too badly. Well, maybe I will. Dark Power Electrify! (all Sailor Scouts fall to floor as if in pain. ECLIPSE laughs))   
Michelle - Don't give up, Scouts. We can overpower her. (all Scouts stand up slowly) Deep Submerge! (ECLIPSE dodges and sends attack to Scouts. SERENA and others enter in Sailor Outfits)   
Serena - Need some help, Scouts.   
Lita - Jupiter Thunder Crash!   
Eclipse - (dodges) Just because there's more of you it doesn't mean you have the advantage. (throws electricity at the scouts who fall back.)   
Mina - (stands) Oh, yeah? Double team, Mercury. (AMY stands) Venus Crescent Beam Smash!   
Amy - Shine Aqua Illusion!   
Eclipse - (dodges) That was pitifully weak. You're pathetic!   
Trista - You may be physically stronger than us, but we have the power of Love and Justice on our side. Dead Scream!   
Eclipse - (dodges) Dark Forces, destroy them all! (raises hands as if to direct the energy, but is cut off by a red rose as DARIEN enters as Tuxedo Mask)   
Darien - Sailor Pluto is correct, Eclipse. Evil may be difficult to destroy, but goodness will always prevail in the face of adversity. (smiles at SERENA) Go ahead, Sailor Moon.   
Serena - Right! Moon Scepter- (interrupted)   
Rini - Hey, let me try. Luna P, turn into a machine gun!   
Serena - Rini, will you let me handle it? All you'll do is get hurt.   
Rini - Sorry, Serena.   
Serena - Now as I was saying- Moon Scepter Elimination!   
Eclipse - Noooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (exits in puff of smoke)   
Serena - Hey, where'd Darien go off to?   
Raye - Saturn, are you okay? You don't look too good.   
Margi - I'm okay. I just haven't been in a real battle In a while.   
Luna - Great job, Scouts.   
Artemis - Yeah, you really wasted that slime ball, Eclipse.   
Diana - Rini, you should really be more careful. You shouldn't have taken on Eclipse by yourself back there.   
Rini - I was just trying to help. If I can't be a good Sailor Scout, I can't go back to the Future to save my Mommy.   
Luna - C'mon Serena, Rini. We'd better head back before your mother gets worried.   
Serena - Yeah, right. See you all tomorrow, guys. (all exit besides MARGI)   
Margi - (sits down and holds knees. To audience) Amethyst said that it didn't matter if we killed Eclipse if we had to in order to reach her goals. I wonder if the same goes for me. Will I be destroyed if bothering to rescue me gets in the way?   
Black out. MARGI exits during black out. End of scene.   
Act 2: Scene 6   
Crossroads Junior High. All STUDENTS and MISS HARUNA are at their desks except SERENA who runs in just as the bell rings.   
Miss Haruna - Students, today you will be getting the results from your exam. Many of you are wondering why I did not post the scores outside like I always do. The reason is that these scores have to be purely confidential. Also, you should look at your mistakes and figure out what you did wrong. (hands out papers while some STUDENTS whisper to each other. When finished, goes back to desk and starts to file her nails.)   
Melvin - I got a ninety-eight, Molly. I can't believe I got those two questions wrong! How'd you do?   
Molly - I got an eighty-two. How about you, Serena?   
Serena - I didn't even get my test back. (calls out) Hey, Miss H, I didn't get my test back!   
Miss Haruna - Oh, yes, Serena, I almost forgot. Can I see you at my desk please? (SERENA walks over) Serena, these are the worst scores I've ever seen. I'm afraid I can't send you to High School with these marks.   
Serena - (shocked) What!? You mean I can't go to High School!? I'll have to repeat the eighth grade!?   
Miss Haruna - Well, not exactly. I've pulled a few strings, and if you mother signs this test, and you bring it back, you can take a re-test this Saturday. I suggest you study.   
Serena - Okay, I guess. (walks back to desk)   
Melvin - So, how'd you do? Highest score in the school? (MOLLY and MELVIN laugh)   
Serena - Not funny, you guys. I have to re-take the test on Saturday.   
Molly - Oh, my gosh! How bad did ya do? (looks at test) Whoa. No offense, Serena, but that is bad.   
Melvin - If you want, Serena, I could help you study for your re-test.   
Serena - No way, Melvin. I've got enough problems to worry about already! (sticks out tongue at MELVIN)   
Miss Haruna - Now, class, I would like you to read one hundred to one fifty in your Geography text book and answer questions one through ten on page one fifty-one.   
Serena - Oh, not more work.   
Black out. End of scene.   
Act 2: Scene 7   
Lita's house after school the same day. SERENA, AMY, RAYE, LITA, MINA, RINI, MARGI, AMARA, MICHELLE, TRISTA, LUNA, ARTEMIS, and DIANA are all around a room.   
Amy - How do you all do on your exams? I got a ninety-nine but only because I didn't fill in one of the circles all the way.   
Mina - I got an eighty-five, but only because I studied really hard.   
Lita - I got a seventy-two, but at least I passed.   
Raye - We don't have to take them at our school.   
Michelle - How about you Serena- how did you do?   
Serena - (sighs loudly) I got a forty-three.   
All Others - What!?   
Serena - Miss Haruna said I can make up the test on Saturday, but- (interrupted)   
Amethyst - (enters) Am I interrupting something?   
Amara - (angrily) Who are you and what are you doing here?   
Amethyst - It was a shame to see Eclipse die such a disgraceful death, but, well, life does have its little tragedies.   
Raye - So, you're the one who sent Eclipse.   
Mina - I'll bet she's the one who kidnapped Catzi and Birdi, too.   
Amethyst - I admit it. I am such a naughty little girl, aren't I? (laughs but quickly adjusts herself) My name is Amethyst, and you had better remember it. (turns to leave)   
Lita - Why don't you stay for a fight?   
Amethyst - Oh, we'll fight, all right. But I'll pick the time and the place. (exits quickly)   
Luna - Well, she was rude.   
Artemis - Did you expect anything else from Nega-trash like her?   
Trista - Amethyst is a worthy opponent. All of our other adversaries would have accepted Lita's challenge at the blink of an eye.   
Margi - We should definitely look out for her. She won't strike as soon as tomorrow, but she will before long.   
Raye - What I'd like to know is how she found us.   
Amy - Eclipse probably put some sort of tracer on us, either yesterday or at our first meeting.   
Luna - Serena, you'd better watch out. If Amethyst comes after anyone, it'll be you. After all, you are the Moon Princess. You should stay indoors as much as possible, and study for your re-test.   
Serena - (whines) I don't want to have to be careful. I'll never get to have any fun!   
Amara - Amy, Lita, and Mina can watch out for you at school. In the meantime, Trista, Michelle, and I will watch your back as much as we can. (MICHELLE and TRISTA nod)   
Rini - and I can watch you at home.   
Serena - (sighs) Great now I the baby protecting me.   
Rini - I am not a baby; I'm eight years old! and I'm a Sailor Scout.   
Artemis - Serena, go home and study. The other Scouts and I will patrol and see if we can find any evidence of her or any of her other Minions. (all exit)   
Black out. End of scene.   
Act2: Scene 8   
At Mateo's house. MATEO is playing outside when CATZI and BIRDI enter.   
Mateo - Who are you ladies?   
Catzi - Didn't your mother tell you not to talk to strangers?   
Mateo - You're not strangers. I remember you, from somewhere.   
Birdi - You're right, Prince Mateo. You do know us from your prior life.   
Mateo - Did you call me Prince Mateo? Am I a prince?   
Catzi - (nods) Yes, you are the youngest son of Queen Beryl of the Negaverse. and since all of her other sons are deceased, that makes you heir of the throne.   
Mateo - Really?   
Birdi - Yes, of course. We've come to take you to your kingdom.   
Mateo - Wow! I've never had a whole kingdom before.   
Catzi - Well, you do now.   
Mateo - Do I get a crown?   
Birdi - Of course you do. What would a prince be if he didn't have a crown? (winks at CATZI)   
Catzi - But you have to come with us. We're, uh, your royal caretakers.   
Mateo - Okay. (starts to walk with BIRDI and CATZI but stops) Hey! How do I know you're not just making this all up to make me go with you?   
Birdi - Would your mom send anyone besides the royal caretakers to go and retrieve her precious son?   
Mateo - I guess you're right.   
Catzi - You're royal spaceship is right over this way, your highness.   
Mateo - Race ya! (runs off stage)   
Birdi - I can just tell we're going to have loads of fun with this assignment.   
BIRDI and CATZI run off stage after MATEO. Black out. End of scene.   
Act 2: Scene 9   
The next day at the Library. SERENA, AMY, MARGI and LUNA are studying. Other PEOPLE are at tables reading and whispering   
Serena - This is soo boring! Can't we go play some video games at the Arcade, just for five minutes?   
Amy - Serena, if you don't pass this test, you'll have to repeat the eighth grade!   
Serena - I know, I know. I just wish studying wasn't so… un-study-like.   
Margi - Princess Serena would have been able to sit through hours of this.   
Serena - (sighs) I'm studying, I'm studying.   
Amy (closes the book she's reading) I'm going to go and find a better biology book. They spent a lot of time on that in the test, and I'm just not finding anything that good in here.   
Serena - Hey, Amy, why don't you just tell me the answers you got. I mean, you do have the test, after all.   
Amy - I would never do that! That's cheating. (exits)   
Margi - I'm gonna go check out some of the new Sailor V comic books. See ya! (exits)   
Serena - Go ahead, leave me stuck with the bossy fur ball, why don't you.   
Luna - Serena!   
Serena - Just joking, Luna.   
Amethyst - (enters) I finally got you alone, little princess.   
Serena - (ducks behind table) Shhh, don't talk so loud this is a library. (turns around to see that all the PEOPLE had fallen to the floor, unconscious) Oh. I'll just be going now. (turns to leave, but is blocked by the entering CATZI and BIRDI) Hey, Catzi, Birdi. Great timing, you guys; I was just about to get pounded by this psycho Amethyst and- (interrupted)   
Amethyst - Did you retrieve the prince.   
Catzi - Oh, course, Your Highness. He's already on board with Jade.   
Serena - Hey, what's going on? Aren't guys on my side? You brainwashed them, didn't you? I can't believe that even Nega-trash like you would to that to your kind. I mean- (pauses) Jade!? You mean there's another one of you?   
Birdi - Just give us the Imperial Silver Crystal, and we won't hurt you, too bad.   
Luna - Don't give in, Serena. You know what will happen if they get the crystal.   
Serena - You going down, slime ball. (pulls locket off her uniform and raises it in her hand) Moon Prism- (interrupted as AMETHYST seizes the crystal from her grip) My crystal! Hey give it back!   
Amethyst - You are in no position to be giving commands, Sailor Moon. We're playing by my rules now, and I think you find them quite fair, to me that is.   
Serena - You're nothing but a cheat, Amethyst.   
Amethyst - That I may be, but there's no way you can stop me. Without your crystal, you're powerless. (SERENA whines) You're pathetic.   
Serena - You know, you're actually pretty smart. All of Queen Beryl's and Prince Diamond's officers demanded that I give the crystal to them, but they never thought of just taking it from me. Now, that I see what a brilliant mind you have, I'm really interested at what your goals are.   
Amethyst - How stupid do you think I am!? (pauses) Actually, I might as well tell you, seeing as there's nothing you can do. I'm going to use the power of this crystal to be elected as Japan's new Prime Minister, and eventually take over this puny world. Straight out force just doesn't cut out anymore; politics are the only way to do anything in this world. Well gotta go. I'm busy taking over the world, you know. (laughs and exits with CATZI and BIRDI)   
Amy - (enters w/ MARGI) Serena, are you okay? We heard the noise and came running.   
Serena - That stupid jerk Amethyst came, and Catzi and Birdi were with her, 'cause she brainwashed them or something, and she stole my locket!   
Margi - You mean the Sailor Moon Locket!?   
Serena - (nods) I was about to change, and she just ripped it out of my hands.   
Amy - Oh, my!   
Serena - and that's not the worst of it. Amethyst said she was going to take over the world by becoming Japan's next Prime Minister.   
Amy - Now that you mention it, I do remember hearing that the Prime Minister resigned, and the new one, Kagemaru Himeno, will be appointed this Saturday.   
Margi - We'll have to be there. Not only to stop Amethyst, but to get your locket back, Serena.   
Serena - This Saturday?   
Amy - Yes, The house decided that it should be handled as soon as possible. (SERENA wails)   
Margi - What's wrong?   
Serena - This Saturday I have my make-up test with Miss H!   
Amy - I think we need an emergency Sailor Scout meeting!   
All exit. Black out. End of scene.   
Act 2: Scene 10   
Lita's House. ALL SAILOR SCOUTS, LUNA, ARTEMIS, and DIANA are there. AMY and SERENA have been retelling what went on at the Library.   
Amy -…and then I contacted you guys. That's it.   
Lita - (stands up) That Amethyst is going down!   
Mina - But what will we do? We need Serena to be there. No use getting the crystal if we don't have Sailor Moon to use it!   
Raye - If you would have studied for those exams, and gotten a passing grade, we wouldn't be stuck in this mess!   
Serena - How did you expect me to plan on Amethyst stealing my locket?   
Raye - Well, if you would be more careful…   
Trista - Bickering like petty children will get us nowhere. It does not how matter we got into this predicament as much as how we will get out of it.   
Amara - The best thin to do would just be to go ourselves and fight as much as we can until Serena can finish her entrance exams.   
Amy - Maybe we should get Darien in on this, as well. We're going to need all the help we can get.   
Rini - I want to help, too!   
Michelle - Serena, as soon as your test is over, get to the capitol building in downtown Tokyo as soon as possible.   
Artemis - In the meantime, this will be our plan…   
ALL SCOUTS gather around to hear plan. Black out. ALL exit and NARRATOR enters during black out. Spotlight on NARRATOR.   
Narrator - The Sailor Scouts have a well-formulated plan, but will it be enough to Stop Amethyst and Jade? and will they be able to save Catzi and Birdy? and what's going on Rini's new friend Mateo? All these questions and more will be answered when we return from our Intermission.   
NARRATOR exits. Spotlight off. End of Act 2.


	3. Act 3

Act 3: Scene 1   
Negaverse Space Station. AMETHYST, JADE, and MATEO, are on stage.   
Mateo - I still don't get it - Sailor Moon is the bad guy?   
Amethyst - For the last time, yes!   
Jade - Auntie Amethyst just isn't explaining it well, that's all. You see, your Mommy, Queen Beryl, used to rule the whole World. Then Sailor Moon and her friends killed your Mommy and your brothers, but they didn't want to kill you, because you were so small.   
Mateo - If that's true, how come the Sailor Scouts are super heroes in Japan? And how come they don't rule the World in Mommy's place?   
Jade - They want to rule the world, but the only way they can is if they gather up enough energy to indoctrinate everyone into letting them rule.   
Mateo - What's… in-doc-trin-ate mean?   
Amethyst - It means to change people's brain into believing something that isn't true.   
Mateo - Oh, kind of like brainwashing. On the Super Captain Amazing Man Show, Quarg tried to brainwash all of Tokyo into being his slaves.   
Jade - Yes, exactly like that.   
Mateo - Man, she is bad.   
Amethyst - That's why we must destroy them.   
Jade - And once we do, you will be King of the World!   
Mateo - But wouldn't that make us just as bad as the Sailor Scouts?   
Amethyst - Of course not! We're just stealing back what they stole from us. It's revenge, retaliation. That doesn't make us malevolent or evil.   
Mateo - My mother always told me that two wrongs don't make a right.   
Jade - But she's not even your real mother.   
Mateo - I don't care! She loves me and takes care of me, and I want to go back home! (starts to cry)   
Amethyst - Now you've done it, Jade!   
Jade - It's not my fault the kid's crying! You're the one who made up all that Evil Sailor Moon crap!   
Amethyst - How else did you expect him to join our side willingly. He's grown up in a completely different environment!   
Jade - If he had only known his mother. Now there was a powerful leader.   
Amethyst - Until she was blown to spacedust. I always preferred Prince Diamond.   
Jade - That whiny spoiled brat! I mean, he was in love Sailor Moon!   
Catzi - (enters w/ BIRDI) Oh, great. Look who's at it again.   
Birdi - (sighs) With him crying and them bickering, it makes me wonder if we're the only evil one's in this coterie.   
Catzi - (walks over to MATEO) Don't cry, my Prince. Everything will be okay. (exits w/ MATEO)   
Birdi - (walks over to AMETHYST and BIRDI) Will you two stop it already! Let's work more towards a victory on Saturday instead of disputing about the past.   
Amethyst - You're right, Birdi, I don't know what got into me. I'm going to go take a nap. (starts to exit, then razzleberries JADE. Both exit in opposite directions.)   
Birdi - I know they say opposites attract, but this is ludicrous!   
BIRDI exits. Black out. End of scene.   
Act 3: Scene 2   
Saturday at the Capitol Building in downtown Tokyo. TELEVISION ANNOUNCER, CAMERA MAN, REPORTERS, KAGEMARU HIMENO, and SENETORS are all on stage..   
Reporter 1 - Mr. Himeno, once you become Prime Minister, what do you hope to change?   
Reporter 2 - Senator , how do you plan to change Japan for the better?   
Himeno - Please, no more questions.   
Television Announcer - (to Camera) Good Afternoon, viewers. I'm here at the Capitol Building where Senator Kagemaru Himeno will be appointed as the next Prime Minister of Japan. Stay turned as we will go to live coverage right after this commercial break.   
Camera Man - And… cut. Great job, Mr. Kazuki. We'll be on in one minute thirty-seven.   
Television Announcer - (sighs) I really need a new job. (ALL SCOUTS besides SERENA and DARIEN and LUNA, ARTEMIS, and DIANA enter running not in their scout uniforms to HIMENO.)   
Himeno - What do you want kids? I'm not giving interviews or signing autographs.   
Mina - Mr. Himeno, is there any way you can postpone the inauguration?   
Himeno - I'm going to become the most powerful man in Japan. For what reason should I have to postpone it?   
Lita - An evil witch plans to kill you and take over Japan.   
Himeno - Look, I don't have time for this nonsense. Why don't you kids go home?   
Darien - We are not children. You really have to listen to us!   
Trista - Thousands of lives are at stake, and if you do not heed our warning, all of Japan could be in great peril.   
Himeno - Leave me alone, or I'll call security. (walks up on podium SCOUTS and DARIEN and LUNA, ARTEMIS and DIANA)   
Camera Man - Kazuki, You're on in five, four three, and action!   
Television Announcer - Welcome back. Senator Himeno has just stepped up to the podium. (CAMERA MAN moves to get view of HIMENO)   
Himeno - Citizens of Japan, I come before to formally announce that- (interrupted)   
Amethyst - (enters w/ JADE) That I Amethyst of the Negaverse will become the new Prime Minister of Japan!   
Himeno - Hey, who are you? Get out of here!   
Television Announcer - It seems that a strange woman who is apparently named Amethyst has just stepped on stage.   
Senator 1 - What do you think you're- (interrupted)   
Amethyst - I don't have time for this. Dark Forces, destroy them!   
Senator 2 - I'm outta here! (all exit quickly except HIMENO, ANNOUNCER, and CAMERA MAN)   
Camera Man - Hey, Mr. Kazuki, shouldn't we be booking it?   
Television Announcer - Are you kidding? This could be the biggest news event of the century! Keep rolling.   
Catzi - (enters w/ BIRDI, MATEO, and ALL who tried to exit) Found these guys trying to escape.   
Amethyst - Which of you is Keiji Kinebuchi? (all point to KINEBUCHI) Are you, or are you not, the resigning Prime Minister of Japan.   
Kinebuchi - I am, yes.   
Amethyst - You are a very brave man, Mr. Kinebuchi, and you are about to get even braver. (KINEBUCHI gulps) Do you see all these people here? (KINEBUCHI nods) All of them will die slow horrible deaths unless you appoint me as the Prime Minister.   
Kinebuchi - Japan has never given into terrorists.   
Amethyst - Fine with me. I think I'll start with…(points to HIMENO) him. (JADE grabs HIMENO by the scruff of his neck and throws him to AMETHYST)   
Himeno - (nervously) You know, I'll make you a deal- you let me live and I'll make you Prime Minister as soon as Kinebuchi appoints me.   
Amethyst - No deals. I'm doing this my way. (ALL SCOUTS besides SERENA enter in uniform with DARIEN as Tuxedo Mask, and LUNA, ARTEMIS, and DIANA.)   
Lita - You're going down, slime queen! Jupiter Wide Pressure!   
Amethyst - (holds up crystal) Oh, great. The little scout brigade is here to save the world. Oh, puh-leese.   
Amara - World Shaking!   
Amethyst - (holds up crystal) Why don't you just give up? As long as I have the Imperial Silver Crystal from Sailor Moon's Locket, you all are powerless against me! Retaliate! (dark energy shoots from the crystal)   
Raye - Don't let her win, Scouts. Mars Burning Mandala! (energy blast from crystal knocks RAYE, DARIEN, and LUNA to the floor)   
Amy - Mercury Ice Storm Blast!   
Raye - Don't let her win, Scouts. Mars Burning Mandala! (holds up crystal) Pathetic!   
Mina - Venus Love Me Chain! (AMETHYST laughs and holds up crystal. Knocks AMY, LITA, MINA, and ARTEMIS to the wall)   
Michelle - Team up, Pluto. We can beat her. Deep Submerge!   
Trista - Dead Scream!   
Amethyst - (holds up crystal) Like I told you before you can win! (energy throws MICHELLE, TRISTA, and DIANA off stage.)   
Darien - Sailor Chibi Moon, you're our only hope!   
Rini - What can I do? Luna P won't turn into a machine gun; I practiced!   
Diana - We don't care; Just do something!   
Rini - Chibi Moon Tiara Magic! (pulls of tiara and throws it at AMETHYST. It just bounces off.) Darn! It didn't work. (AMETHYST laughs) Luna P, turn into a slingshot! (slingshots at AMETHYST. It does nothing) Still nothing!   
Amethyst - This is hysterical! (laughs a lot)   
Rini - It's not fair! I want to help! (cries)   
Jade - Shut that baby up!   
Rini - (stops crying) I am not a baby! (runs and head buts JADE in the stomach)   
Jade - What the…? That's it! I'm going to take care of you once and for all! (pulls out a gun and aims at RINI)   
Rini - Margi, save me!   
Luna - Yes, Sailor Saturn, I forgot about her.   
Lita - (tries to stand up but falls back) Yeah, Saturn, do your Celestial Annihilation attack.   
Margi - (looks at AMETHYST then at RINI and back again and aims at RINI) Saturn Celestial Annihilation! (RINI falls back severely wounded.)   
Amethyst - (claps) Great job, Margi! I knew I could count on you!   
Amara - (surprised) Margi, you're a traitor!?   
Jade - Queen Beryl turned her to our side after you guys left for Earth.   
Margi - Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, I…   
Michelle - Yeah, you're a traitor. He already told us.   
Amethyst - Finish them off, Sailor Saturn!   
Serena - (enters) Hey, Scouts, how are things going? Just about to finish things up?   
Jade - Great timing, Sailor Moon, But I'm afraid we're the ones about to be finished up.   
Serena - What's going on?   
Amethyst - Why don't you ask your friend Sailor Saturn?   
Serena - Saturn, well?   
Margi - Serena, listen, I   
Raye - No, don't listen, Serena. She's a low-down, dirty, double-crosser!   
Serena - Huh?   
Artemis - She was working for the Negaverse the whole time.   
Amy - We don't have time to worry about it. Just get your locket!   
Serena - Yeah, give me back my locket!   
Jade - You want your precious locket?   
Serena - Actually, yes I do.   
Amethyst - Well, come and get it! (throws crystal to the floor and it shatters)   
Serena - Oh, no! My locket!   
Luna - (just barely stands up and walks to SERENA and gives her a different crystal) Here, use this. It may just be our last hope. Just shout Moon Crisis Power, make up. (collapses)   
Serena - Right. Moon Crisis Power, MAKE UP! (transforms into Super Sailor Moon) Whoa, totally cool!   
Amethyst - What!? You can't do that!   
Serena - Oh, yes I can! Super Moon Spiral Heart Attack! (destroys AMETHYST and JADE) Super Moon Heart Remedy! (ALL SCOUTS besides RINI, CATS, and DARIEN are magically restored)   
Catzi - Ha! You may have finished Amethyst and Jade, but we're still here!   
Mina - Hey, you're on our side, remember?   
Serena - I'll handle them! Super Moon Spiral Healing! (CATZI and BIRDI fall to the floor and stand up, but it doesn't effect MARGI)   
Birdi - Hey, where are we?   
Darien - We're at the Capitol Building downtown. You were under a spell by the Negaverse.   
Lita - Hey, nothing happened to Margi!   
Diana - Sailor Scout attacks usually aren't meant to work on fellow Scouts.   
Margi - It's okay. I don't need healing. As soon as my Celestial Annihilation attack hit Rini, I understood how great the evil was that I had succumbed to.   
Trista - Come here and look at Rini. (all walk over to where RINI is lying down)   
Serena - Oh, my gosh! Is she dead?   
Darien - (checks RINI's pulse) She's not doing well.   
Margi - I can handle it. (lays hand on RINI's forehead)   
Rini - (wakes up) Hey, Margi, I think you missed.   
Raye - Come on. Let's get out of here. (SCOUTS, CATS, and DARIEN exit)   
Television Announcer - There you have it, viewers. The Sailor Scouts in action. Stay tuned in for the real inauguration.   
Himeno - I think I'm going to be sick.   
Black out. All exit during black out. End of scene.   
Lita's house after school on Monday. ALL SCOUTS besides SERENA, CATS, DARIEN,CATZI, BIRDI, and MATEO are on stage.   
Mateo - So that was all made up?   
Catzi - (nods) Yes, Amethyst just big you from the crowd.   
Mateo - For what?   
Birdi - Well, just try to forget about it.   
Mateo - So, Rini, see you on Monday after school?   
Rini - You betcha! (MATEO exits as SERENA enters)   
Serena - The results are in! I passed! (all jump up and hug SERENA)   
Darien - I knew you could do it, Meatball Head.   
Serena - Oh, Darien, you make me so mad! (all laugh)   
Artemis - Everything's back to normal.   
Amy - So, what do we do now?   
Michelle - We work together, I guess.   
Mina - Friends forever? (puts hand in the center)   
All Others - Friends forever! (all puts hands together) Scouts together until the very end! (all laugh)   
Raye - Well, I got to go. Grampa's going to kill for being so late after school without telling him!   
Serena - I have to go tell my mom the good news!   
Lita - You all come back tomorrow, you hear? (all exit besides LITA. Black out on stage. Spotlight on DARIEN and RINI as the y walk down center aisle.)   
Rini - Darien, when I was at your house I found a picture of Serena in your drawer. Why do you have a picture of her?   
Darien - To tell you the truth, Rini, I kind of like Serena.   
Rini - Do you love her?   
Darien - Well, sort of, I guess. But this is just between you and me, got it?   
Rini - (giggles) Got it.   
RINI and DARIEN exit laughing. Spotlight out.   
  
The End   
A/N - Well, whatcha think? Please review(^_^). Go ahead and flame me, I don't really care. I know this is stupid, but I couldn't help but post it.   
megami_juhachigou ^.~


End file.
